fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Forker
The Forker is a fork creature that was originally created by Scoobydooman90001, but is now owned by Cdr Raids Again. He may seem evil because he kind of is. He does have good intentions tho. Appearance The Forker is mainly green in appearance. He has a cone shaped head and six long arms. He wears a long green robe and has a dark beard. His single eye is red and located within a black hole on his face. He has a wide mouth. He has a long forked tail coming out of his back. History Origins The Forker was an alien creature born in the vast depths of space. Then, it did not have a name, for it did not have a purpose. The Forker simply wandered through space, looking, yearning for a purpose to its existence. It beheld the other Kaiju in the universe. Some were destroyers, others saviors, others still mindless forces of nature, or signs of the death of a world. But these purposes did not suit the Forker. It saw itself as....above such things. It did not know why, but at least the Forker might find it's true purpose by denouncing other purposes. Eventually, the Forker came across a small blue planet. His universe's version of Earth. He looked upon the creatures there. Monster, human, all of them. He beheld their little world and saw that the creatures here were in near-constant turmoil. Fighting one another, killing one another, all over any number of disagreements or differing ideologies. The Forker beheld this world and it made him angry, to see their planet squandered like this. It was here that the Forker discovered his true power, the ability to separate worlds, transporting those with similar ideologies to one half, and those that differed to another. Thus, he created a fork. It would be the first of many forks, as the Forker took note of other worlds in turmoil and separated them as well, until the entire universe had been forked. However, the Forker did not feel fulfilled. He scoured the universe, feeling, knowing, that there were other worlds out there in need of forking. Eventually, in his rage at not being able to locate other worlds to fork, the Forker accidentally created fork in reality itself. He was shocked at first, realizing he was more powerful than he knew. Then he peered into the gap in reality he had created. He saw what he yearned for. Other worlds. Worlds that had not been forked. The Forker entered this place, and thus began his multiversal career. The Forker began travelling from universe to universe, forking every planet it came across in it's unending quest. Some universes remained beyond it's grasp however, others had defenders present to stop him. This only made the Forker more relentless, and he soon begin to decimate those who defied his forks. During his travels, it is believed that the Forker separated an Earth populated by Godzilla fans, and following this separation, he discovered a limit to his vast power: The inability to destroy either half of the forked world, as one half caused the Forker to so desperately want to destroy it entirely. This frustration would persist, and eventually the Forker grew tired, weary of forking world after world, seeking to fork entire universes instead, as it would make his task far easier. Eventually, the opportunity came, when the Forker found a universe so unstable that other realities were able to interact with it with comical ease. In fact, he found this universe in it's entirety rather comical, as if it were by design. This universe intrigued the Forker, and he began his quest to fork it in it's entirety, completing the transformation of it in one fell swoop. Thus, the Forker entered this strange realm, and began to sense a seeming focal point to this universe. Like many others he had forked, it was this reality's Earth, but in heading there, the Forker did not realize what he would be getting himself into.... The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex The Forker is set to appear in an episode of this series, as alluded to in the above history section. Abilities * Forking: The Forker is able to slice places in half so that he can move the intelligent people to one side and leave the other people on the inferior side. He is unable to destroy the inferior half. * Eye Beams: The Forker can defend himself from mindless haters with lasers that he can fire from his eye. He can also expand these beams to create a forcefield around him. * Multiple Arms: The Forker's multiple arms allow it to perform tasks more quickly than other beings. * Tail Trident: The Forker's tail can be used as a weapon in combat. * Dimensional Travel: The Forker can create a temporary fork in the fabric of reality which allows him to travel through dimensions. * Size Change: The Forker can alter his own size at will, and can go from the size of a normal Kaiju to larger than a planet. * Cosmic Awareness: The Forker has the innate ability to sense certain quirks about a particular universe he enters, which aids him in his quest. Trivia * This character was originally a parody of the forking incident that occurred when Wikizilla departed from Wikia and moved over to become its own superior website, leaving behind the Wikia which is now known as Gojipedia. ** With the removal of it's original backstory, this purpose is now far less clear, although similar events to said backstory are alluded to via the Earth populated by Godzilla fans. * Forker's rewritten self takes slight inspiration from Galactus. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex